The Passing of Day
by Crisp-pa
Summary: Millenia, still doing a fine job as a bartender, still seeks Ryudo. But Ryudo seeks Elena. When their paths meet the searching is over... R_R Chapter Three is up!
1. Walking Inside

Rukata: Woohoo! Hey this is the FIRST Ryudo/Millenia fanfiction here! *dancedance* And if think Ryudo should be with Elena well then.... Screw you. Because Elena was too damn priest-y. I do go to church, but yet, I can't stand church goers like Elena.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I dun own Grandia II, Ryudo, Elena, Millenia, Skye, etc. etc. The main characters will be.... Ryudo and Millenia. Duh. This will be three years after the Valmar/Zera/Destroy the world thing. And Millenia is NOT a teacher. That part of the end sucked. Millenia is a bartender/bouncer. She'd make a damn good one too. Ryudo is still a poor geohound. And everyone else is about the same. 'Cept Tio. She works with Millenia. Oh ya. And Elena is still traveling with them... people. If you call them people. Roan is still being a king and Mareg is dead. I didn't like Mareg. Skye is still with Ryudo. Oh ya. One minor detail. Melfice ISN'T dead. I need him to be alive for this story.  
  
Melfice: Damn straight.  
  
Ryudo - 20 Melfice - 24 Roan - 15 ish Millenia - I'll never tell you! ^_^ (Actually we never knew, about 21) Tio - She doesn't age so she looks teenish Elena - How old was she before? I lost my book, so I dun know, So she's 19.  
  
Now before my disclaimer gets too big let's begin.  
  
Millenia tapped the brightly polished ash brown bar. It had been a slow Friday. Which meant Saturday was going to be hell. Her lazy green eyes traveler over to the blue haired girl, sweeping up ashes, dust, dirt, little pieces of paper, anything you'd find on a dirty, well used floor.  
  
"Alright, Tio, Let's close up"  
  
Almost as if mocking her a tall figure stormed past Tio as she was closing in on the closed sign. This figure seemed eerie, but yet, dangerous, kind, warm, and very friendly all at the same time. Millenia was at a loss for words as he sat down at the far end of the well polished bar, drumming his fingers on the wood. They were well kept, but yet, had an old look to them as if they had been used in battle before. Like he was a great fighter in the Battle of Good and Evil.  
  
"What can I get you?"  
  
Millenia asked using her sweetest tone. She didn't know why but this person... was she sure it WAS a person? Well the hands gave it away but the eyes were another story. Like she'd seen them somewhere before. She couldn't pinpoint it, it was like that memory of this person was forever locked inside her mind. God, how she wish she knew.  
  
"Tell me everything you know about this girl"  
  
The figure then reached under his dark, black, tattered cloak and pulled out a picture of a... Songstress of Granas!? That was Elena! It was a old picture, she knew this because she had just recently seen Elena and she was with a singing caravan. She played the part as a girl with no one to listen to or no one to listen to her. It was a marvelous play, and she had brightened everyone in the theater. She had a great talent and she was well known. But she wasn't about to tell this guy about her, unless she knew what he wanted from her.  
  
"Yeah what about her?" Was Millenia's spiteful tone. She didn't like this guy, but she was compelled to lean over the counter so he wouldn't talk as loud, just as to not alarm Tio.  
  
"She is... or was a dear friend to me. I'm looking for her" He said from the bowls of his hood.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Millenia half yelled, filled with anger, this... this... MAN was toying with her. He was probably some sick twisted freak, with an over obsession with poor Elena.  
  
"Jeez, Millenia, I can't believe you've forgotten me." Said the cloaked figure and he with-drew his hood, Millenia gasped and hurriedly threw her around his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukata: Ya... I know that wasn't very long, but hey it's a start. The next chapter will be up in about a day or so so review if you like it! ^_^  
  
Etowa-ru no Yami  
  
Takai no Hikari  
  
Kage no Taiyou Hikari 


	2. Joining Friends, Cutting Wood

Rukata: Ugghhh on with my next chappie. And Review peoples! 2 Reviews are kinda sad... Oh and if you know the name of Ryudo's sword...Not the Granasaber because he left it under a tree onna hill.  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own it. Too poor for it anyways. Dear gawd don't sure me...  
  
Japanese: Sumaranai = Bored. Kuso = Damnit. Densetsu = Legend. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Jeez, Millenia, I can't believe you've forgotten me." Said the cloaked figure and he with-drew his hood, Millenia gasped and hurriedly threw her around his neck.  
  
"Ryudo!" Squealed the red head and Tio looked up at her dear friend.  
  
"errrr... Hi Millenia" Ryudo scratched the back of his head. Millenia was REALLY happy to see him.  
  
"Ryudo...?" Tio had droped her broom as was over by them in a flash. She was very fast. Millenia grinned and laughed at Ryudo's shock as Tio had come up so quicky.  
  
"GAH!" Ryudo fell out of his chair. Landing in a bundle on the wooden floor. "Nice to see you too Tio.." He grumbled before righting himself again.  
  
"Hey Ryudo..." Millenia looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "Why are you looking for Elena, hmm?" Ryudo thought about it, why was he looking for Elena? Well he figured it was because he cared for her. But he also cared just the same about Millenia so what could he tell her?  
  
"I... uh..." Ryudo felt plainly stupid.There wasn't a damned thing he could tell her without pointing out the lie in it. Ryudo scratched the back of his head, no way he was gonna lie rightout to Millenia, so he'd tell her half of the truth. "I knew where you were and I kinda figured you knew where she was so I thought I'd ask you." Well that WAS part of the truth. Millenia nodded deftly before she told him where Elena really was.  
  
"She's traveling, bringing hope and happiness to those who had lost it." Ryudo looked at her, square in the eye. It figures. He'd have to keep on wandering to look for that wretched thing. Why couldn't she just stay in one spot? Well since he had found Millenia, he might as well stay with her until Elena came back to Mirumu. (That was my favorite town)  
  
"So, Millenia, You mind if I stay here with you two?" Tio nodded an aproval and Millenia smiled.  
  
"Of course not!" And her smile faded into a demonic grin.  
  
"But you still have to pay...." She said in a dark tone.  
  
"Ughh!" Ryudo sweatdropped. He really didn't have the money. Staying at the Saint Heim Inn aborsbed his gill.  
  
"I was just kidding!" Her normal happy smile floated back as she patted Ryudo on the back.  
  
"You can claim any room you want! Just tell us which one so we don't let someone else stay in there! mmmkay?" Ryudo nodded. That was simple enough. Tio led him up the creaking wood stairs into a long corridoor with rooms leading every which way. This place was a maze! Then, glancing all the way door the bleak hallway he saw another flight of unearthly stairs.  
  
"Damnit. And I'm suppose to pick one?" Tio reguarded him with a kind, warming smile.  
  
"The ones at the very top are the best pick." And she walked back down the small flight of stairs to the main bar room. Ryudo watched her leave and begun to walk down the hall, hearing noises comming from rooms and finally made it to the next fleet of stairs and took them up. After crusing three more floors he found himself outside the room number 117. Lots of rooms for such a small out-of-the-way town. Pushing open the wooden board door he felt a cold rush of air brush past him. He shivered and walked in. The place wasn't musty or dusty. Just the window shutters where open and the fire place was ridden of it's fire wood.  
  
"Tonight is going to be really cold...." He pulled off his tattered black cloak and hung it up on a brass hinge hanging beside the door. Streching his arms he strided over the the open shutters and pulled them shut. He flopped backwards onto the soft blanket coating the bed of feathers. Tio was right. This room was perfect. Everything in the room, spite the coldness was so much better than the room at Saint Heim. Snuggling down into the softness he resisted the suddun urge to sleep. If you sleep in the cold, you'll get sick and it's not fun. A little voice in the back of his head reminded him. With this thought in mind he rose, none too graceful.  
  
Walking back down the stairs and hallways of wood he finally found himself standing infront of the main bar room. Finding Millenia or Tio was his top priority, besides sleeping. All that monster fightong, walking, and more walking, wore him out.  
  
"Millenia, Tio?" Looking around in the dimmed room, he spotted no such person.  
  
"Damnit...." Ryudo needed wood. So figuring he'd have to cut his own goddamn wood. Unsheathing his sword he pushed the wooden door open and looked around for a pile of wood, or a suitable tree. Seeing no wood, he found a nice thick oak instead. Assuming a normal fighting stance Ryudo takes a loose swing at the bottom of the trunk, chips of wood flying in small wooden crystals everywhere.  
  
"Well, there's my fire starters.." He threw another hack into the tree, biting it's inner bark and more chips flying around him, few even gnawing into his skin. Grimacing he continued to tear at the tree, intent on getting his fire wood. Deliving the final blow the once great oak tree fell into the tall emerald green grass with a loud thud. Lights in the Sumaranai Inn flicked on, the remote houses stayed silent.  
  
"Everyone stay calm!" He heard Millenia's voice tear through the chatter. When Ryudo realized how dark it was.  
  
"Ughh. Kuso." He felt like a sure moron now. Cutting wood at such an ungodly hour. Millenia, dressed in her usually atire of a red jacket, purple shirt, yellow and white skirt with a red brooch, red stockings and purple boots, finished off with a purple and white head-peice.  
  
"Who's there!" She yelled into the darkness. The chittering of the crickers stopped, the chattering of people stopped. Time itseft had seemed as if it had stopped. Ryudo wondered just what Millenia was going to do.  
  
"Damnit!" She yelled into the darkness. "C'ere!" Holding out her hand, and extending her fore-finger and ball of swirling, fire, energy, spinning and spinning growing larger and glowing eerily. The small burning energy continued to spin and whirl with rage, building in the fiery red-head. ryudo held his sword infront oh him, ready to repel the energy with his sword, Densetsu.  
  
"Come out you coward!" She screamed seething in fury, the energy ball of flame a good size as well spinned in loose circles and as it hurled toward his human rays, it was attracted to him. The second it hit the metallic finish of his sword in a straight line it shot up towards the heavens and there it erupted and little sparks floated down onto the village.  
  
Millenia sighed heavily, the fire had reflected Ryudo's face and she ran to him. "I'm so sorry Ryudo! I didn't know it was you!" Ryudo shook his head, Millenia still had her temper. That was for sure.  
  
"Yeah, I somehow noticed that." Millenia gave him a look before she noticed the cut tree. "Opps! I forgot that the rooms upstairs didn't have any fire wood!" Ryudo grinned and moved his weight over to his right foot, placing his left arm on his hip. His left foot hurt, it got the force from the blast. Millenia could put some power in her magic. Swinging Densetsu in his right hand he watched Millenia motion him to follow her and he complied. Before she walked back inside she had a bundle of fire wood in her arms and waited on Ryudo to enter the lit bar. All of the occupaints had already dissappeared back into their quarters. Ryudo looked at Millenia and extended his arms.  
  
"Here let me get that..." taking the wood from Millenia he limped up the wooden steps again. That was one helluva attack. And it didn't take her too long to cast it either. He should have praticed his magic much more often.  
  
"Ryudo....?" Millenia looked after him thoughtfully. "Hmm?" he turned around, pivoting his weight over to his right foot again. She saw his stance and smacked herself on the head.  
  
"Ryudo, you're hurt..." Millenia was walking across the bar to help him and he shrugged.  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it! I'm fine, really." Millenia looked him over, she figured he'd be alright, he didn't look too bad.  
  
"Alright, call if you need me!" And she walked behind the bar and pushed open a door, which prolly led to her room. With great effort he got to the top of the inn and to his room. Pushing open the door he laied the wood into the fire place and started a blazing fire. Ryudo shivered again. It still was cold with the fire. Stand up, his left leg aching to rest again he stumbled into the bed, kicking off his shoes and throwing his sword sheath onto the dark wood floor. Throwing the covers over him and begun to watch the flames flicker with light on the ceiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rukata: Yay. Another chappie completed. Wow. I've written 3 chapters to 3 different stories in one day! Woohoo! I'm on a roll. Anyways. R/R Like always~! ^_^ 


	3. Damned Knights are back

Rukata: Letsee.. Next chapter. Wow. Not too much to say except I think Ryudo ish a leetle out of character. And Millenia isn't as well.... Millenia-ish. So I've been playing the game all over again to get everything out of my system as well as their actions and stuff. So he may seem a little different in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Grandia II. And the PS2 version sucks so get the Dreamcast one! Yeah that's not really disclaimer-ish.  
  
  
Japanese Translations: Densetsu = Legend  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ryudo groaned as the light brushed against his face, taking him from his quiet sleeping. Slipping to the side of his bed wasn't the best thing either. A sharp reminding pain shot up through his left leg, forcing him to resent and fall back onto the bed of a patched quilt.  
  
"Damnit." The cold wrapped around his toes and up his legs. Shivering he sought out his clothing scattered about in unorderly fashions. Half limping and half crawling he made himself suitable.  
  
"I really need to take care of that damnable leg." Throwing on his belt made him stumble, which made his walking look even more so disorted. Throwing his weapon back into the floor with a loud thump he made his way, slowly and painfully, back to the main room of the Inn. Slipping down into a chair in the farest corner he rapped his knuckles against the polish wood. Wishing he'd sat closer to the bar. He really couldn't be seen back here and that was part of the idea, not to be seen. But atlas he was hungry and sitting back here in the dark didn't get you served too fast either. His head was throbbing from the long period of not having a decent meal. The last time that was when he had stopped in Carbo, Elena's hometown to see if she was there. And that was a good month or so ago. Stopping at Inns and people's homes out in the country cost gill. So he avoided it at all costs, if he could help it.  
  
Lady luck must have been on his side because while he was musing to himself Tio had noticed his presence in the room and came over to ask if he was alright and needed anything. Nodding to the blue haired girl he mumbled something about food and that was enough for the automata girl. Watching after her for a moment he rolled his head into his hand and gazed at the door, not focusing on anything in particular. That was until the doors folded open and a unhappy group of knights strolled in. And to Ryudo, they reminded him of the Cathedral Knights. This grabbed his attention as he saw one approach Millenia, whom was tending to some paper work by her desk near the front door. Adverting her gaze from her workings she looked at them and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Welcome! How may I help you?" The knights, as rude as they were before, just simply sat there, looking around without moving their heads in any way. Which didn't please Millenia one bit.  
  
"Excuse me!" She roared, easily unsettled by a simple, but indeed rude gesture. The knight then gave her his undivided attention.  
  
"I believe there is a boy here. He is 20 years of age, near 5"9' brown hair and greenish blue eyes. The village chief tells me he dwelt here last night." The knight in gray and white armor listened attentively waiting on her reply without flinching one bit. Millenia almost burst into anger. Why in the hell was everyone looking for someone!? And any knights weren't exactly her favorite people in the world either.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Ryudo looked at them from the shadows. He didn't do anything to piss off any knights so why was he being sought out? Rising slowly he limped without notice up the stairs that led to the rooms. Hopefully Millenia would stale them and give him some time to beat it before they took charge and started searching.   
  
After making the toilsome walk to his room and gathering his sword and tattered cloak he heard the rough voice of the knight who addressed Millenia.  
  
"Oh shit..." The window was his best plan of action but was he about to dive out a four story window? He was desperate, but not THAT desperate.   
  
"What troubles you, Ryudo?" Came a olden type voice from outside the window. Ryudo spun around as quick as his wounded leg would allow.  
  
"Skye? You think you could carry me out this window?" The bird looked thoughtful, if a bird could look that way.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. Now what mischief have you brought here?" Ryudo limped his way over to the door and pushed it open, Skye taking flight and flying backwards like a hummingbird.  
  
"None of your damn business." Without another question Ryudo caught onto the falcon and was out the window when the knights broke in his door.  
  
"Stay where you are you fiend!" The lead knight yelled after him, rushing to the window.   
  
"Hurry outside all of you! We'll get him!" Ryudo figured that he'd at least make it to the surround forests of Mirumu. But he got his hopes up. Skye could only carry him to the house of Sandra. And making it there only got him a tremendous shock wave up his left leg and all twelve of the knights two steps behind him.  
  
"Damnit!" Ryudo roared. Just his luck; a injured leg and a bunch of evil knights to make this day even better. They surround him and behind them he could see Millenia and Tio run down the path, weapons drawn. Somehow he managed to stand up into a fighting possion and withdraw his sword. Holding Densetsu infront of himself.  
  
"What the hell do you want!?" The green haired mother, Sandra, peered out through the window, holding back the flowered curtains.  
  
"We want you. Now stop this foolishness and come quietly and you will go unscratched." The lead knight spoke without any caring in his voice. Which didn't surprise him but he wasn't about two seconds from allowing them to take him*anywhere*.  
  
"Where the hell do you want me to go?" Personally he'd rather go to a heated hell than with this crew of people.   
  
"Shut up and come with us!" And with that the knights seized him and bound him with a strong rope.  
  
"Die!" Screamed an angered female voice as an arrow shot through the air and damaged a knight's arm.  
  
"What the..!?" Millenia and Tio had made it and were hacking away at the knights. Ryudo thanked his stars he was here and not somewhere else because his friends were about to help him. The knights distracted by the two enraged females gave Ryudo a good change to scram. But, with his left leg in such a bad shape and the forest still a good forty feet away he couldn't move. The fact of being tied up also made it's way know when he tried to walk.  
  
"Son of a-!" Pale and deft arms caught him from his fall and drug him into the near by house seating him on a chair with a sea shell back, decorating the chair with a sea-ish type scene on it's back and front side weaving inbetween the groves.  
  
"Sandra!" Ryudo gasped with relief. The small, once blind, girl Aira came to his side and tugged at the cuff of his shirt.  
  
"You gotta hide!" And barely keeping up with the little girl he found himself in a secret room surrounded by the back shed and the house proper. With the only entrance behind the fireplace of the main room. The small dark closet was without light and smelt of decay.  
  
"This place needs airing out..." Ryudo closed his eyes and leaned against the stone wall. It was almost unbearably cold. Bringing his right leg up to his chest hurt enough to forewarn him NOT to bring his left one up as well. Sighing, as tired as he was he knew he needed sleep from all this silly commotion. Drifting off his last thoughts were if he was going to wake up in the closet.  
  
  
Millenia grinned at the satisfaction of killing or fatally injuring the knights and watching the cower away out of the town. But her thoughts rolled over to Ryudo and she looked around.  
  
"Damnit! Where is he!?" Tio looked at her with regard.  
  
"They must have him." she said in her soft robotic almost humanlike tone. Millenia looked at the dead and counted eight knights.  
  
"And four ran off through the gates. So Ryudo should be around here unless that blockhead ran off into the woods!" Tio nodded, that would be his most likely plan of action.  
  
"Wait...." A soft matured voice reached their ears and Millenia and Tio wheeled around to face Sandra.  
  
"He is safe inside, come." She motioned them to follow. Once inside the old shabby room that served as a house seemed all the same. Millenia never really liked Sandra in the first place and Tio never knew her so the two never visited the mother.  
  
"I sure don't see him.." Millenia took in the almost shameful sights of the home. Same table, same chairs, same old bookcase, same worn rug, the same dimly lit lantern and the bed still sitting in the far corner. Only thing that had changed was the people living inside. Aira had matured into a young teen since their last meet and Sandra had lines of aging crossing over her face. Millenia was almost sadden because these people had possibly saved Ryudo from whatever in the hell that was. She should be much more kinder to this good natured family of two.   
  
Aira pulled back a door beside the fireplace completely hidden and the light seeped into the room with the sleeping Ryudo.  
  
"ughh." Reluctantly he forced himself to a stance. How he didn't know. Limping into the brightly lit room, compared to him as the moment he slumped into the chair with the sea shell back. He looked as bad as roadkill and sounded like it too.  
  
"What the hell happened to you!?" Millenia was beside herself with worry but was also going to get some facts sraighted out too.  
  
"And why were those knights are you damned tail!" Millenia grinned as he cuddled himself in the chair. She could get anyone to do her bidding. Ryudo, after some time, finally responded but his voice was hoarse. He felt like going to sleep. His throbbing head still hurt and his leg was almost numb with pain.  
  
"I got the hell beat out of me and I have no clue why those morons are after me." And with that he laided his head down on the dark wooden table falling to sleep.  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
Ryudo groaned as his world returned to him, he snapped his eyes open to a blurred wooden roof with green mosses and fungus. Absorbing this unusual but welcoming sight he lulled his head over to the side. Blurry he first recognized Millenia and beside her Tio, the automata. Across the table was Sandra and outside he could hear the soft glee of little Aira. Which he looked out the window to see dust being kicked up but no sign of the girl. Rolling his head over to the table he heard the conversation going on there between the three women.  
  
"I'm worried about Ryudo, he's been out of it for a good two weeks!" It was a female voice that he really couldn't pick out but if he'd been lying there for two weeks he couldn't blame himself one bit.  
  
"Hey look he's turning!" That was undeniably Millenia. The red-head rushed over, sitting by his side and brushed a cool hand of his notable burning forehead. That made Ryudo wonder how in a thousand hells he got Millenia to worry about himself. Also what plagued him is that how he got so suddenly sick. Possibly all that living in the wilderness and falling on his leg. Fuck. Ouch. Thinking about his leg made it hurt. He was aware of the same pulsing pain was running up his leg numbing it.  
  
"Ryudo...?" Her voice ran like an echo in his head. The rest of her sentence he couldn't understand it was that one word that racked his brain over and over and over again. But at the same time calmed the throbbing and made it less noticeable.  
  
"mmhmm?" Ryudo tried to focus in on her but his vision remained blurred. Either from this numbed leg or pounding headache. And it was more than likely the latter.  
  
"Close you eyes a tell me what's wrong." She murmured in a soft soothing tone But demand was very noticeable in her tone. Mumbling something about his leg and whined about it. It stung. So without hesitation she flung back the covers with a loud hiss from Ryudo as she rolled up his pants.  
  
"No wonder you took your time lately" His leg had a deep shade of purple blue and black with the foot bone at an odd angle. No wonder he could hardly walk.  
  
"Tio you're good with healing Come here and look at what this boy did to his leg" Ryudo twisted at her crude comment. The only other time he'd found himself in a tight fix was when he fell ill with some retarded disease. Now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts. Ryudo scowled and fell into darkness.   
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Rukata: Yay. Chapter completed. On to do another chapter for another story. R/R like always. The leetle good bugger readers ye all are! ^_^ The next chapter shall have… dun dun dun! Melfice! BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA fear me.  
  
Chibi Sephiroth: They do.   
  
Rukata: Good now REVIEW NOW! Or Sephy here shall get you. 


End file.
